My life and here
by Zash101
Summary: The tale of Robin and the shepherds are not what you see or are told He is the Grandmaster but never needed a change of class... he was the meaning of violence but kind... Chrom was worst in Robins eyes instead of the other way around everything you were told ...Is wrong (If creator wants me to remove the picture I will)
1. prologue

**Heres the story "My life to here" main pairing Sumia and Robin (I love this pairing)**

 **Summary: the Tale of Robin and the shepherds are not what you see or are told he is the grandmaster but he never needed a change of class …. he was the meaning of violence but kind … Chrom was worst in Robins eyes instead of the other way around everything you were told … is wrong. (If the creator wants me to remove the picture I wi** **ll)**

 **Adventure romance possibly fantasy a little angst ok the first chapter is angst**

 **build 1 voice 3 hair color 5 hair 3**

 **class dread fighter**

 **race:Human**

 **Sword-A**

 **Sword-Mystletainn**

 **Axe-A**

 **Tome-A**

 **tome- Mjolnir excalibur valflame**

 **For dramatic effect play the sorrowful prince Pelleas**

 **(*)**

"Watching above was the man of the story the tale of his heroics ….. the tale of when he took the fight to heart of the enemy ….. legends have been crafted of this man so much so he surpassed Marth …... do not misunderstand me... Marths descendants are not saviors ….. they are carefully put pawns in the very hands of the tactician …..he had a lady love and two daughters …... many thought she had married prince Chrom ….. everyone thinks she had ….. what I do not under stand is how the tale became wrong ...he did not have amnesia like they say….. but one thing remains true …. Robin loved his wife above all ….. her name …. was Sumia." A hallow voice told.

"... Robin is not a …. god..." The hallow voice continued "But he is... salvation for the human race."

"So much has been taken from him ….. since birth …. the fell dragon sealed inside of him …... he gave up everything to save the ones he loves ….. he was the very essence of pity …. but no one offered rescue to his sorrowful life …. crying for days on end in childhood and dying inside everyday in adulthood... alone...afraid...feared...Isolated by all... fed by few... labeled heathen... Naga took pity on the poor fellblood … he did nothing wrong she gave him …. Mjolnir, excalibur, valflame Mystletainn the skills to wield the weapons and a grimleal cloak but saved Tyrfing and the book of Naga for when the time called him to wield them against ….his very essence …..his existence... his blood...in return he called him self Grima's silencer while many can question why one man … has or is given so many powerful relics is not known ….. all is known is that he has the power to wield them …... one year In Marth's era he was asked to be put in preservation ….. he unknowingly accepted and was released on the world 4000 years later again exactly four years before Grima's bloody reawakening..." The hallow voice stated.

(*)

It was raining Robin was running away from the prince Marth's royal guards his hair was a mess instead of the strange up haired look he had no shirt he was a mess.

"We'll teach you to steal from the prince you runt!" one voice shouted and lightning cackled if it wasn't wet it was pouring all over especially from the two red apples he tried to hold to no avail when he fell just as he was getting up he felt the cold sharp spears on his back laying down he waited for execution even if he only took something minor...

"The boy can go!" a voice shouted it was Marth's even though he felt more like a tyrant to Robin.

"But my liege he stole food from royalty-"

"I don't care let him leave" He said the guards picked Robin up and he slowly got the apples and went down the alley way and sat down next to his trashcan out of a elderly woman who died yesterday looking towards her house …..'I buried her' Robin thought to himself as he chewed on the apples they weren't enough but ….. they were just enough to give himself nutrients …. even if he had to drink dirty water to survive fairly soon though thoughts and voices began swarming his mind.

'I'm not normal'

'Heathen get out! Leave this holy place!'

'You murderer ….But I ...I didn't kill anyone'

'Its been a long ride... someone save me'

 _'_ _ **'I can kill them for you after all they deserve it you are nothing but a fail after all... Whats worth living for?**_ _ **"**_ That voice was Grima's he had been speaking more often since he had aged to eight he did sort of act as a friend to Robin even if it wasn't true what the demon said.

At this point however Grima's words felt true to Robin considering he was the most hated thing on the planet thats right 'I'm not human I'm a It' but as he thought that he then lowered his head finished the apples closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and when he woke up four hours later he found him self in a holy shrine over a mountain.

"Poor child ….Poor innocent child" A sweet soft motherly voice had said and everything after that had become a blur.

(*)

 **I know this is short but this is the prologue of the story and yes I know what the heck is this? Well I always thought (For some reason) every thing that happened in awakening was actually what you wanted to see not what was actually there so I finally decided to make this story yes Robins origins will be Angst since thats the vibe I always got from him when talking about his amnesia most things in awakening will play out as they normally did but at the same time they won't so look forward to that I guess but answer me this "is this start a good one?"**


	2. A new time

**I'm surprised that was actually good well I'll post soon I might just focus on this story while I still can before my brain thinks up another topic but yeah and oh for those that don't understand Robin still has the tactics knowledge yes I know like What?! This story so post to be different! Well yes it is the characters are and aren't the same except for Robin he has a entirely different personality almost upsetting to work with you'll maybe learn why …...some P.O.V.'s this chapter**

 **song of healing (No lyrics)**

 **Also before I go yes Robin is a dreadfighter but in a grandmaster outfit while he's ranked A in axes he doesn't use axes.**

 **So much to rap your head around isn't it?**

 **(*)Robin's view**

It was nothing but a blur but soon after it became a … a … a dream if you can call it that anyways I tried to move but I was still unmoving yet somehow floating I saw a shining light behind me out of the corner of my eye …..it was a woman but she almost looked like a lizard of sorts 'Am I dead?' I thought to my self hoping for a yes she simply said nothing and walked towards me even if I couldn't see it I could tell she was.

"Poor poor fellblood you deserved a better life" She said in the same motherly tone as before I was finally able to move my head now and I saw myself without the accursed mark on my hand smiling laughing with three others there were bubbles two people a man and a woman smiling gleefully and then turning my head I saw what I presumed to be me or rather an adult version of me arms crossed in some purple and black cloak with a padding of sorts over his chest gold lining around his neck with a strange blue cloth covering the purple and black cloak it was kind of noble 'That must be warm and comfortable' I thought to myself... He was standing over a horde of dead men and women but with a strange yellow blade with a hole in the middle covered in blood stabbing the ground next to some man with a gruff image with blue hair but somehow had a noble tyrant feeling towards him the sword was giving off a faint purple glow to it but out of no where...

" _You've met a terrible fate haven't you?"_ He said and there he stood fading away like wind and dust almost as if he was never there in the first place.

"You walk two paths fellblood none are kind for you except one" The motherly voice had said now standing next to him she had on a kind figure almost god like but at the same time motherly "That blade comes from my teeth Fellblood the voices you hear are resonating into the blade itself one of my bloods are going to wield it along with his daughter unknowing of the fate the blade holds for them none of which are pretty to watch." She continued and then I begun to slowly float until I was standing.

"Where am I? What am I? Who are you?" I had asked and she turned to me as I was still staring at the image of adult me or at least what looks like me anyways.

"I am Naga your bloods enemy few as may be of you and others you have met the worst of them all to the point of my attention fellblood." She responded I tried to turn my head to face her but for some odd reason I couldn't was I trapped here? 'Did I do something I didn't mean to in the ungodly blur?' So many questions so …. little answers

"What I ask is not something you will take lightly but I will ask this question for you in Four thousand years from now ….. That is if you decide to do it but remember kill the one whom carries my blood not the daughter fellblood but remember to strike the one with the Falchion and st-" I didn't catch that last part though but it most have been important 'Why would she was me to kill the one who carries her blood?' 'More importantly Why the one with her teeth does she want her tooth back? Hmm she said "st" so maybe so wanted to me stop something Stop what?' Sadly that question haunted me for what felt like years pass by months pass by days pass by hell I caught Marth on his death bed didn't get to see the baby they had but oh well then slowly I felt my body growing larger and larger until it abruptly stopped at what he looked like in the image and when it stopped battles stances weapons everything from battle to well everything begun entering his mind even if he didn't feel it he felt it was coming even if he didn't see the images himself as they entered... but he heard the voices...

"Ike get that mage!"

"Lyn stop being reckless!"

"Elf fire!" "Elwind!"

"Milord are you alright? Dang it! Kris get Marth to safety!"

"Now class settle down"

The voices felt different but still welcome suddenly three tomes and one golden blade showed up in front of him a green tome with a green arrow pointing upward though it looked like a cross of sorts at first glance the second one was a red one with a multitude of arrows or rather a quad star as he called it the last one was a yellow tome with a double sided hammer and finally onto the sword it was a golden blade with black on it as well the gold was in the middle extending down to the hilt the handle was made with finely red 'Cool' Was all he could think of the sword it self but it then disappeared and reappeared on his person the sword at his side in a scabbard soon after ward the cloak he was wearing in the image appeared as well the tomes were on inside pockets on the cloak it self... Soon six more images appeared as well each with me in them standing over someone.

In one I was standing over a blonde haired woman with a odd hair thing 'Crown' I thought and just then in the image I picked her up and turned for some reason but it didn't move again because I realized 'He's staring at me' but the woman did not move her body but her head went into his chest almost like she was cuddling with it.

In the next one I stood over a man with another crown but he like a mad man at first glance but in actuality he wants change a change his madness overcame he bore a odd shaped sword next to him the man had red hair and his skin was 'Grey?' suddenly the man blinked and was staring at me or rather me in an adult image.

" _Wh-y …. Why..y would you l..et me live?"_ The image asked my self but I said nothing and just started to walk away _"Te..ll me!"_ The man shouted as the image of my self disappeared.

The third sported a man in red armor 'oddly not scary' I thought he was wielding a odd long axe he sported a black cape and a 'red devil shaped crown?' He looked older then all of the people from before but still healthy _"Why do you care if I live?"_ That was all it said.

The fourth sported a black woman in black armor with a black pegasus next to her we were on a hill all she did was blink.

The fifth had a man with white hair just like the one in the red armor except not as old he had a sword and strange padding with a sword that looked sharp enough to kill but oddly it felt as if it couldn't touch him the man was turned around with the sword out at him as if to strike him but I didn't move... the image said nothing.

The last one I heard a crying baby I saw this In first person I was walking towards a cradle I saw a baby girl with blue hair I said nothing at first just stared at the crying baby I caught a glimpse in her eye she had a marking a blue one not like the one he had 'The mark of the exalt' entered my mind _"Poor girl your about to cross a cruel fate that you can't escape from"_ I heard footsteps so I slowly went into the corner next to a bluish green curtain and watched as two people a man with blue hair and a woman sporting a noble aura around her the man kept looking around as if someone was there but he kept turning his gaze towards the curtains but saw nothing move no feet no one was there ….. or there was but he couldn't see them the baby stopped crying and they left the room with the child after they left I moved after a few minutes walking forward into the middle of the room were the cradle was and I then slowly begun to disappear.

Another flash of light appeared or rather the blur appeared again when I came to my eyes opened I was in a temple very bright I stood up ward basking in the glow I tried to move but my body felt stiff and my mouth felt like it was opened in years and when I did open my move it made a pant for breath I said a sentence...

"My name is Robin" I said it a few more times and I realized I sounded exactly like the me in the image it felt difficult to speak was this why I never spoke in those images? Or rather I chose not to... I realized then I was wearing the cloak with the tomes the sword 'Mystletainn' entered my mind I had control over my self now so I begun to walk through the godly room of light until I came to the end of the hall meeting a large door I pushed it open and saw a mountain brighter then anything it was happy even but something wasn't right immediately though a map begun drawing its way into my mind a map of the continent a map of this world... so I started towards where I saw the room the one with the cradle towards Ylisse ….. "Home to prince ….Chrom" I said out loud to no one

(*)

A/N

 **I know to early for a plot twist or maybe this is not a plot twist I don't know anyways hope this is good so far even if this was only a p.o.v chapter with Robin anyways thank all who take the time to read this also if you didn't play song of healing no lyrics from legend of Zelda then you didn't get the effect or you did just didn't get the effect anyways and I'm not making sense o well.**


	3. Getting set

**Next one Robin's personality changes into the one in the images also the only reason I clumped up the second chapter is because I don't know why also everyone will need to disregard everything I said about Robin's class in the** _ **l**_ _ **ast chapter sorry I'm still kind of in the planning phase but here I've made up my mind Robin will only get to have Five different kinds of classes:Grandmaster, dreadfighter, tactician, darknight and swordmaster.**_

 _ **This chapter class:Darknight.**_

 **No song.**

(*)Two days since Robin left the temple

" _Naga and Grima one unlike the other yin and yang destruction and life one blinded by life the other blinded by death but still somehow gained followers to carry on...but one follower sometimes the blood of the enemy would follow their bloods enemy..." A excerpt from the loremaster._

(*)

It was a normal day for Chrom ranging from ignoring Cordelia and Sumia's advances or speaking or rather learning lessons from Maribelle and sparing with Sully personally though he liked Sully and Maribelle even if they were a bit ….. colorful.

Walking through the sparing area he couldn't help but feel watched not by Cordelia or Sumia not even Frederick these eyes were threatening him making him feel vulnerable quite literally scared to death _"You've met a terrible fate haven't you?"_ Suddenly resonated in his head 'Whose there?' Chrom thought frantically looking around he saw no one staring at him except one he had no arms out towards him just a strange cloak on with its hood up staring at him studying him the person looked ready to jump at him fearful Chrom put his hand on the Falchion and backed up the man only smiled and slowly disappeared.

"Disappearing?" Chrom said to himself how is this person disappearing before his very eyes? Chrom wondered but found no answer watching closer he heard a horses neigh but what really snapped him out of his trance was a familiar voice.

"Hey Chrom!" It was his sister Lissa.

(*)

Watching Chrom got his attention no doubt something Robin wanted looking towards the stables near the pegasus stables near the barracks Robin turned to steal a ride.

Getting there he saw three untamed horses but one black horse with a pure white mane with red eyes walking towards it Robin knew that's the one to take putting his hand on the mane the horse stared but did nothing it was a boy feisty but good-willed willing to fight and die for its tamer which it had none til now soon they slowly begun to disappear.

(*)

"The fellblood stole a horse from your prince Naga" A voice said here was Naga floating in a strange area it felt as if the moon and sun had just ascended upon them.

"Why didn't you show him he would take Kallos?" Another asked.

"Fool! If she showed him everything then not everything would be to his own will you know that!" One voice shouted.

"But-"

"Enough" Naga said disclosing everyone's voices.

"...The lore master may not be happy with you..." One muttered

'I'm going to need a mask' Robin thought before finding himself in front of a merchants tent no doubt he'd have to steal from the woman examining it further he led his horse towards a pole grabbed one of the ropes and tied the horse up 'You'll need a name later...' Robin thought before turning his head back at the tent it was a red tent even though that was relevant information it was safe to say this merchant was an Anna almost half an hour later Robin had knocked the poor woman out took half of her gold which feeling it in his hands it was 5 Million ,got a black mask with white spirals but it covered the left eye but that wouldn't impair his sight, a silver wedding ring with a black triquetra with a very beautiful scarlet filling the holes in the triquetra in the middle of a circle it kind of didn't feel like a wedding ring really but nonetheless put it on his middle finger upon putting it on his right hand he noticed he had the mark of Grima on his hand something he had not seen since his days with Marth or rather running from his guards after the nostalgia was gone as quickly as it came he put on the mask put up his hood went up to his horse and begun putting on the armor for the horse it self.

"Kallos..." Is all he said.

(*)

Chrom set the Falchion down at the end of his bed and closed his eyes a nap would do him good after that encounter hopefully he was seeing things when he saw that person oh well unbeknownst to Chrom however the Falchion begun glowing a faint purple.

 **A/N**

 **And there we go third chapter and yes I added two new thing see if you can spot them also sorry I didn't post this sooner I wanted it longer but couldn't find a way to make it so anyways good luck to everyone see you guys (Hopefully) on the week end also I will try to make this story be posted weekly as I am normally busy during school days**


End file.
